


Winter to Summer

by TreeCafe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Diamond & Pearl & Platinum | Pokemon Diamond Pearl Platinum Versions, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Eventual jealousy, Eventual super drama, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Guzma is angsty, Lots of plot, Porn With Plot, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape is forgiven, Sinnoh, Slow Burn, Smut, The Plot Thickens, guzma is a fangirl, smut with a lot of plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:14:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeCafe/pseuds/TreeCafe
Summary: Guzma is a fan of you, since he was a teenager, as you are the Sinnoh champion. It inspired him to take the Island Trial in his home Alola. After having his dreams crushed and only secretly following your recent activity, his fanboy instincts spark once again once he finds out you are planning to visit Alola. Shenanigans ensue as he tries his best to impress you. (This got deeper than anticipated, don't worry onlookers there's still a lot of smut ahead.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a lot of plot here in the beginning. I'm just setting up for some stuff to happen later. (No smut yet :^) )

“You ready?” Said a familiar voice, as the light in your room flicked on. Your eyes opened only to be shut tight again at the sudden light. After rolling around in your bed for a few moments you felt hands rip off the blankets.  
“Uhg, for real? It isn’t even light out yet…” You groaned as you covered your face again, reaching for the blankets. You heard an exhausted sigh and you squinted your eyes up. There stood your old childhood best friend, Barry. He was a lot calmer now, not to mention taller.  
“Come on, now. You have to get ready, the plane leaves in a few hours.” He said, throwing the blanket on the ground. “If you want breakfast, you’d better hurry it up.” He turned and walked out the door, closing it behind him. You sat up in bed rubbing your eyes and stretching your back. Today you were leaving for the ever famous Alola region, accompanying the previous Sinnoh champion, Cynthia. You and Cynthia have been battling it out fighting for the spot of champion for a long, long time. The true champion is never really decided, since both of you both are about the same level, you winning one battle, losing the next. You ran over the things you had to do today in your head once more. Say goodbye to your family and friends, meet with Cynthia at the airport, spend eight agonizing hours on the plane, and then finally meeting up with the famous Professor Kukui. You heard a buzzing, your thoughts were interrupted. You looked around you, an alarm clock? You looked to your bag, and saw one of your Pokéballs shaking. You took it out of your bag and opened the capsule. Out came your Togekiss, chirping brightly. You got off your bed finally and did a couple more stretches. Your bag was already packed, with summer clothes bought online, as no stores near you sold anything remotely related to a pair of shorts. Snowshoes, winter coats, ski masks, are the bulk of clothing shops in Sinnoh. You quickly threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, along with your favorite jacket. You pet your Togekiss as you ran a brush through your hair.  
“Y/N! Let’s hurry it up, Cynthia doesn’t want you to be late!” You heard Candice call. She often visited your home in Snowpoint City, due to her always being so closeby, being the gym leader and all. You grabbed your bag, and brought your Togekiss back into its ball. You scanned your room one last time, partly making sure you didn’t forget anything but mostly taking it in, knowing you won’t be back for most likely a few months. You shut your door and ran down the stairs. You jogged into the kitchen to see Barry, your mom, Aaron and Candice.  
“It’s about time! Get in here, you need to eat before you leave!” Said Barry with a chuckle. You smiled before you sat down, ready to say goodbye to everyone.

You eyed the airport, as Barry drove you up to the entrance, surrounded by a Police escort. There was a crowd on both ends of the streets, with people holding signs with things such as “Be safe!” “We will miss you!” “Don’t go!!” and other things of the like. You assumed most were here for Cynthia, but over the years your rivalry has sparked quite a large following. Upon entering the airport, you were greeted with cheers and between the crowds you saw Cynthia, along with the rest of the elite four members and a few gym leaders. You walked towards them followed by Barry and Aaron, already having said goodbye to your mother and Candice at home.  
“Ah, yes there you are. The flight came just in time, albeit you’re a tad late.” Cynthia smiled, looking down on you. You’ll never like the fact she’s so much taller than you. You being a mere 5’4 compared to her almost 6 foot stature, with heels.  
“Not even a hello?” You giggled and she patted your head. That just made you feel even more like a child. She’s known you since you were a child however, but now you were an adult. You turned 19 no less than a few months ago.  
“Hello, Barry. Look how much you’ve grown, it’s been too long.” She said walking over to him giving him a hug. She pulled away and looked him up and down for a moment. “You know, I always knew you were strong, just a bit of a scatterbrain.” Barry chuckled. “We should battle one of these days.” She said with a wink before turning back around and clapping her hands. “Alright everyone! Champions now departing from Sinnoh!” She announced while walking towards the crowd, pulling along her case. The crowd gathered around her and the other elite four members and gym leaders. You looked at Barry before giving him a swift hug. You could feel him shaking in your arms, and you knew he was stifling his tears. You and him have never spent this long apart before. You broke the hug, still holding him by the arms.  
“I’ll be alright, you will too, man.” You said, and he wiped away a tear from his eye, smiling.  
“Of course you will, when have you ever not been okay? You’re the champion of Sinnoh. Probably soon to be Alola as well.” You could hear the sadness cracking his voice, but it was mixed with pride.  
“I’ll call you as soon as I get there. So you better pick up this time!” You laughed before hugging him one more time and then taking a step back.  
“I will. Be safe, Y/N. I believe in you!” He said with a smile. You passed through the gate to see Cynthia, who was waiting for you with an arm outstretched, that gently guided you forward in front of her to the boarding station. You gave Cynthia your ticket as she handed yours and hers to security. You turned back one last time, looking at the people of Sinnoh who supported you, the elite four, the gym leaders who showed, and your best friend Barry, all waving goodbye. They all seemed rather sad, but rowdy. You quickly felt a rush of pride and joy and jumped up waving one last time, and giving a small dance of joy with the intention of gaining a laugh from Barry. He laughed as he bowed his head and you felt a hand on your shoulder as Cynthia waved goodbye as well. You both turned and left into the boarding station, getting on the plane.

Your head lurched forward and you shot awake. How long has it been? You looked out the plane window and saw the ocean below you. That didn’t help at all in deciphering where you were. Your neck was tense and strained from the seat. You looked at the seat next to you, where Cynthia sat casually with her glasses, reading a small book. You remember that Cynthia does travel quite a bit, and this is nothing new to her.  
“How long have I been asleep?” You questioned her. She lowered her glasses and glanced at you for a moment and smiled.  
“Welcome back, you were asleep for a long while. We will land in about an hour.” You sighed in relief. You were glad that you didn’t have to be on this flying metal deathtrap for much longer. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to tell you about however.” Her tone sounded oddly serious.  
“Go on…” You said hesitantly.  
“I’m sure you remember Team Galactic, from when you were young?” She looked at you, and took off her glasses. You nodded. “Well, currently Alola is facing a similar, albeit less organized team of terrorizers.” She scratched her chin as she turned her attention to her phone and typed something in.  
“Oh, that’s just great. How bad are they?” You rolled your eyes and leaned back into your seat. She put her phone in front of your face, and saw a group picture of people with pink and blue hair. It was hastily taken and not the best quality. Among them you saw a woman with pink and yellow pigtails, and a tall man with white and black hair.  
“They call themselves team skull, and have even gotten far enough to overrun an entire town.” She said as you took her phone and looked at the picture closer.  
“Really? They don’t look like they would be able to. Just a bunch of teenagers and college kids.” You scoffed and handed her phone back.  
“So are you, Y/N.” She chuckled and put her phone away and put her glasses back on and pulled out her book. “I doubt we will have to worry about them too much, if we run into them we will take care of them no problem.” She yawned. “We will be there in a little bit, not long now.” You looked out the window again. You thought about the picture, Team Skull, huh?

After getting through customs and getting your passport checked, and only a few people recognizing Cynthia at the airport you took your first steps into Alola! The sliding doors opened to the airport and you were immediately hit with sweltering heat. You let out an exaggerated breath and looked at Cynthia in horror. She chuckled and you noticed she had already taken off her coat and put it away in her bag.  
“What, you expected this place to be a winter wonderland?” She laughed before checking her Pokétch. “Oh shoot, we have to get going.” She said as she began walking out down the sidewalk, her heels clacking quickly. You took off your jacket and wrapped it around your waist before jogging to catch up. Cynthia pulled out a small pocket map of Alola. “Okay, first things first. We have to go to what it seems like Iki town. That’s where Professor Kukui is anyway. You know Alola is so rich with landmarks and history they even…” You started to block her out. Once Cynthia got talking about history there’s no stopping her. You looked around you, the ocean was close and the trees were bright green. You rummaged through your bag and pulled out your shades. There were flowers everywhere, it reminded you of Floaroma Town back home. Except these flowers were more colorful and exotic looking than the pastel daisies back home. You walked past a sign that said ‘Hau’oli City - 2 miles.’ Two miles in this heat? No way. You looked through your bag and pulled out a Safari ball and opened it, out came your Dragonite. It did a few stretches before flying a lap in the air and roaring gleefully. She landed in front of you and Cynthia with a thud.  
“Hey girl, you wanna fly us straight ahead, it’ll only take a minute!” You asked while stepping forward to rub her belly.  
“That sounds like a great idea” Cynthia’s face lit up as she pulled out a Pokéball out of her back pocket and threw it forward. Before the beast had even been materialized you heard its strong bellow. Her Garchomp landed in front of you. “I think I heard about something with Charizards being common in the air… But I can’t remember all of it, I’m sure this will be fine.” She rubbed her chin before adjusting her bag so it was slung over her shoulder. Garchomp stomped up to your Dragonite before bonking heads with her. Must be a dragon thing… Dragonite then got on all fours in front of you and you climbed on wrapping your arms around her neck.  
“We are off!” You called as you pointed ahead and Dragonite barked in response before standing on her back legs and taking off. The sight was beautiful from the air, you saw all the tropical trees, the local wildlife. You were almost positive you saw a few locals calling up to you waving their arms, you aren’t sure what that was about. The ocean was so crystal blue and bright, it really did look like paradise. You were so thankful for the nice breeze. You were suddenly shook out of your serene paradise as Cynthia whizzed past you on her Garchomp, waving to without turning around. You chuckled and hugged Dragonite tighter, she knew what this meant and took her vacation glide to a racing pace. You passed her once more laughing as loud as you can before she raced up next to you once more. You were neck and neck until you saw Hau’oli City, and slowed down. Cynthia dashed down and landed into the ground with a boom. You weren’t sure if she was showing off, or if Garchomp was. Dragonite was a little more graceful and slower. You got off and smoothed back your hair. Both your Pokémon still panting, Dragonite jumped forward and began wrestling with her Garchomp. You and Cynthia laughed and turned to take in your surroundings. A seaside town, with lots of tourists. Upon closer inspection you noticed that a lot of the locals looked at you concerned. You wondered why.  
“Oh gosh this isn’t the town, we need Iki Town, much smaller than this.” Cynthia pushed her sunglasses up to her forehead.  
“Aw come on Tia, let’s spend some time here, look at all the shops and places to eat. Aren’t you hungry?” I pestered her, pushing her side.  
“Fine, you’re taking the blame if the Professor gets mad at us though.” She said, hiding a smile not looking at me.

You went into the Malasada shop that was closeby, it was a surprising flavor? Very sweet, but you and Cynthia enjoyed yourselves.  
“Aren’t you hot in those jeans?” She asked looking me up and down. I was very hot, sweating actually. I had never been in a place so on fire. You spent most of your time in town jumping from stores with AC to restaurants with AC.  
“Aren’t you hot in those slacks? Do you ever take off your business formal clothing?” I teased her. She rolled her eyes.  
“Why don’t we pick up some clothes here, made in Alola for Alola!” She seemed excited, you have never seen this side of Cynthia.  
“Well that seems like a good idea, don’t it?” You heard an unfamiliar man's voice behind you that made you jump. You quickly spun around and your Dragonite rushed up to your side. There he stood, that man from the photo. He was wearing a black tank top without his goggles this time however. Cynthia slowly walked up beside you. “Woah, woah why so defensive? Can’t a man say hello to the ever famous Sinnoh rival champions?” He slunked down to get a better look at you. You took a step back, he was tall. “When I heard y’all were comin’ to Alola I rushed my sorry ass all the way to Hau’oli because I figured thazthe place y’all’ll be. And look who’s here.”  
“What do-” You started.  
“That’s very sweet of you, glad to know we have fans even in the far off region of Alola.” Cynthia cut you off with a warm smile. “Is it a battle you’re hoping for? Cause at the moment we don’t have time.”  
“Aw shucks, I guess I kinda was, kinda wasn’t. I know I’d never be able to beat such strong champions.” He grinned. His eyes were sunken in and dark. “I was just hopin’ on meetin’ two lovely champions.” He scanned you up and down, before looking at Cynthia. “Well aren’t you a tall one.” He said pushing back the hair she keeps in front of her eye.  
“Haha, yes well I’m also the married one.” She fake laughed while pushing his hand away.  
“Oh don’t worry I know that. You’re the one I think is quite the little prodigy.” He turned his attention back to you. “When I was a teenager you won the championship at twelve years old, can’t say that didn’t inspire some uh… motivation in me, ya know?” He seemed oddly sincere, but you weren’t sure when everything out of his grinning face seemed sarcastic.  
“Who the hell are you man?” You finally sputtered out.  
“Ohh hoho, my bad.” He seemed surprised. “The name’s Guzma. Leader of a little organization around here that helps the youth.” He said with a smile, folding his arms. You thought for a moment, wasn’t he the leader of Team Skull? You looked at Cynthia confused, and she just simply shrugged. He stopped smiling for a moment seeing our reaction. “Now, now I’m sure you might have heard that we are some sort of evil whatnot. But the media’s just given us a bad wrap I promise ya.” He opened his arms, almost pleading us to believe him.  
“Uh, alright… Well this was interesting meeting the leader of an Alola organization so soon, thank you Mr.Guzma.” You said backing up a step only to backup into Dragonite.  
“Yes thank you, it was a pleasure.” Cynthia smiled sincerely extending her hand. She was so professional.  
“Oh pleasure’s all mine ladies.” He said grinning shaking her hand strongly. He turned towards you holding his big hand out. You coyly took it and he grabbed it firmly and then took his other hand and cupped both his hands around yours. Your eyes widened, and felt yourself awkwardly frown. Before you knew it he leaned down and gave your hand a gentle kiss, then smiled up at you. You snatched your hand back and felt your face get hot.  
“U-uh yeah l-let’s go Dragonite…” You said as Dragonite turned to let you climb on her again.  
“Woah, woah what are you doin’ shorty? You can’t ride that.” He said grabbing your shoulder.  
“What, why not?” You asked as you maneuvered out of his grasp.  
“Haha, didn’t you know? Around here you’ll get some fines if you’re caught riding anything but the pager Pokémon, outsiders.” He chuckled before pulling out a device from his oversized pants pocket.  
“Oh, yeah. I read about that, must have slipped my mind.” Cynthia scratched the back of her head. You shot her a dirty glare. That explains all the locals looking at you confused.  
“Oh, but looky here… I can only call two Charizards.” He said trying to sound concerned while hiding a smile. “Guess shorty here will have to ride with me.” He smiled down on you. You gulped.

It took only about two minutes for the Charizards to arrive, and on them they had saddles? Very interesting. Cynthia quickly jumped up on hers, like she’s done it all before. You glanced at Guzma and he had an extended hand out letting you on first. Why was he being so nice? It can’t possibly be simply because he’s a fan. You slowly hitched your foot on the side of the saddle before to your surprise he had grabbed you by the waist and practically tossed you up on the Charizard like you were nothing. He got on himself behind you. His size was ever apparent now, he surrounded all of you. He smelled like cologne. He pushed his chest against the back of your head and grabbed hold of the handles on the saddle.  
“Where to, ladies?” He said, moving your hands to be on the handles of the saddle as well.  
“...Iki Town, just close by.” Cynthia said, seeming concerned at your position on the Charizard. You shot her looks of ‘help me’ but she seemed to find them amusing more than anything.  
“Oh… off to see the Professor?” He said, not smiling anymore. You felt him tense. He was very warm.  
“Yes sir, off we go.” You said, trying to speed up the process. He patted the Charizard and it seemed like it knew what we were talking about. It growled and took off, Cynthia’s following close behind. You weren’t even paying attention to the scenery anymore, just Guzma’s close presence. All you knew was that the ride was painfully slow. Was he making the Charizard go slower? Somewhere along the ride the Charizard took a sharp turn before falling back into gliding pace. Maybe another Charizard flew by? You couldn’t really see anything around you with Guzma’s body surrounding you. He grabbed your waist again with one hand to make sure you were balanced, before sliding it down to your thigh and leaving his hand there. You felt your face flush and you looked straight down. What was this guy’s deal? Now that you think about it, no one else has been bold enough to try to make any passes at you. You were deprived of the typical high school love antics due to your being a junior champion and all. It was all uncharted territory for you. You almost, didn’t want it to end? Before you knew it you had landed and his hand left your side. You looked at him questioningly and he smiled, almost as if he knew you wanted more. You blushed.  
“Here.” He said grabbing under your arms to begin to hoist you down.  
“I got it, thanks.” You snapped. You weren’t a child you could get down on your own.  
“Heh, okay shorty.” He chuckled before jumping down. “Sorry ladies I can’t stay long. This town and I don’t click. But if you ever need to find me I’ll be at a place called Po Town.” He smiled at you.  
“Yes, thank you so much Mr.Guzma. You’ve been very kind.” Cynthia said bowing her head.  
“No, no my pleasure to help the Sinnoh champs, I’ve always been a fan.” He said folding his arms and laughing. “Oh one more thing, here you go.” He handed both you and Cynthia the device that he used to call the Charizards before pulling out a third one. He got on the Charizard again and waved good bye and it shot off, much faster than before.  
“Wait… He had three?” You said, looking down at the device shocked and blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of lewd in here? Mostly setting up for the next chapter. Best stay tuned :^ )  
> (warning, long pokemon battle)

Cynthia knocked on the wood door. There was no answer. You looked at her and she just gave you a small shrug. The low sun washed over the small house and the beach, right over the ocean. The sky was a perfect shade of red.  
“I hope he didn’t go out looking for us since we took so long…” She said rubbing her chin again.  
“I’m sure it’s fine, Tia. Let’s just wait here.” You said with an outstretched arm as you swiveled around to sit down on the porch. She looked at you and then the rest of the house.  
“Are we sure this is the right house?” She asked walking around the porch to get a better view of the rest of the house. “It seems a little… messy.” She stated before leaning on the rail next to you. She was right, now that you looked at it. The house was all torn up.  
“Maybe he had some problems living so close to the ocean? We are on a beach and all. Speaking of which, I need some sandals. These boots aren’t doing me any favors.” You said as you took off your boot and shaking some sand out of it.  
“Hm, I suppose we did get cut off from buying any clothes, by that Guzma man.” She said as she twirled her hair around her finger.  
“Yeah… What was up with him? I thought he was the leader of Team Skull…” You said as you popped your foot back into your heel boot.  
“ Hmm, well maybe we were misinformed. He seemed a little worse for wear, but maybe we were just judging him too soon?” She sounded a little guilty.  
“Hm, maybe. I don’t think he looks too bad, though.” You said as you turned your head, blushing slightly as you remembered what happened earlier today. She giggled and you shot her a look. “What?” You said defensively.  
“You look those types of men?” She nudged you with her leg and giggled into her hand.  
“N-no of course not… he’s just… oh look over there.” You said pointing your finger in the direction you two came.  
“Don’t change the subject, little girl.” She knocked your hand down and laughed again.  
“No, seriously look.” You said pushing your arm back up with a chuckle. She turned around, almost as if she assumed she was humoring you. But you did see someone. A girl in a white dress with blonde braids and a large sunhat. She seemed concerned when Cynthia looked over at her and stopped in her tracks for a moment before continuing and quickening her pace.  
“Hello there…” She greeted us, but obviously meant it as a ‘what are you doing here.’  
“Hello, young lady,” Cynthia started, “we are here to see the professor. My name is Cynthia, and this is Y/N. We are the Sinnoh champions.” Cynthia walked down the porch and extended her hand in greeting with a warm smile.  
“Oh, yes of course! I knew you two were coming, I should have guessed. My name is Lillie, I’m the professor’s assistant. You should have gotten someone to come and get the door… How long have you been waiting here?” She asked, sounding concerned.  
“Not long, don’t sweat it.” You said getting up, dusting off your pants. She flinched at your sudden casual response.  
“Here, let me get the door. The professor is probably sleeping. Once he’s out there’s no waking him, so you guys can get straight to bed after some dinner. I’m sure you’re tired.” She said slipping a key from her bags pocket and sliding it into the lock. You saw a blue light from a large tank, but everything in the house was dark. Lillie took a step inside and flicked on a switch.  
“Holy shit, this place is so much nicer on the inside.” You said your mouth agape as you stepped in after Lillie. Cynthia gave you a light smack on the back of your head. You looked at her and she gave you the ‘watch it’ look.

After a hot meal and bath that Lillie graciously offered you and Cynthia, you both ended up in makeshift beds. Cynthia of course getting the couch, and you getting a sleeping bag on the ground. Now that you thought about it, you had enough money to stay at a fancy hotel. You know you saw a huge one on the flight. You weren’t even that tired. You slept most of the flight over here, and it hadn’t been daytime for that long, with the jetlag. You decided you were going out. You checked to make sure Cynthia was asleep, and Lillie couldn’t see you from her room on the loft. You grabbed your bag with your clothes and slipped on some shorts, not making the same mistake this time going out. The room was dark, no one could see you. All the Pokémon in the house were curled up together, Pokémon you’ve never seen before, only read about. You grabbed your small carry bag with all your Pokéballs and slipped out the front door. The air was a lot cooler now, it felt so nice on your skin. The stars in Alola shone like nothing you’ve ever seen before, the skies in Sinnoh were mostly cloud covered. You rummaged through your bag and got out the Poké Pager, and looked at it. What a stupid device. Your Pokémon flew just fine. You opened up your Dragonite’s safari ball and set her free. She must have been sleeping because she flopped down in front of you on her belly. You giggled.  
“Hey cutie. Let’s go for a night fly.” You said walking up to her petting her back. She looked at you confused as if to say, ‘uh, we can’t.’ You ignored her and climbed on her back. She sneezed sand off her nose and got up before propelling off into the night sky.

The whole island looked so small from up high like this. You looked down and saw the rest of the islands in the distance. The biggest one was off past another smaller island. You brought your hand around to Dragonite’s face and pointed forward, to one of the other islands. Your Dragonite dived head first toward the ocean to build up speed. You shielded your eyes, you reached the island almost instantly. You flew over the island, there was a whole sanded and desert and mountainous area. You couldn’t see the peak of the mountain as it was surrounded by clouds, there were a mass of them around this particular island, and you wondered why. There were a large number of them surrounding one corner of the island, and you told your Dragonite to take the long route around the mountain that jutted straight upward to avoid them. After you got past the desert like town and trails you came across a city that seemed traditional, you saw a large garden with a pond and bridges, it looked gorgeous from the air with the stars reflecting off the water. Your Dragonite landed there hitting the ground with a run to slow herself down. You jumped off her and reached in your bag for a poffin for her good work. She licked her snout and happily took it and sat down with a thud munching on it. You walked around, leaving your Dragonite to explore as well, as you trusted her very much. There was no one in sight, you read a sign that said ‘Malie Garden.’ What a beautiful spot. You searched through your bag and thought you’d give your whole team a breather. You first threw out your Togekiss. You’ve had him ever since he was a Togepi, when Cynthia gave you an egg as a child. It never landed just flew about, too excited to be out in Alola. You remembered you never did get to battle with them here. You squatted down and called him over to you, he was surprisingly big and ruffled up your hair with his nose and you giggled and gave him a scratch on his wings. Next came your Torterra that landed with a huge shake as he hit the ground. He roared his hello as Togekiss landed in his tree. You ran over and greeted him with a pet on his spikes and chin. He took a look around and wondered over to the water to presumably get a drink. You threw out your mega user, Abomasnow next. She seemed to not like the taste of heat in the air, but settled down with a huff and only a slight temper. Next came Clefable, along with Electrivire. You always joked that they were in love because of how well they get along with each other, but not with your other Pokémon. They greeted each other with buzzes and fairy kisses and you giggled as you reached in your bag and set out poffins for all of them… As long as Torterra didn’t eat all of them first. You finally stretched out your arms and relaxed. You felt nice, watching all your Pokémon play together, experiencing the warm weather. You sat down on a nearby bench and giggled at your Pokémons playful behavior. It didn’t reflect how they acted in battle whatsoever. You stretched out on the bench, lying down on it and closing your eyes. Maybe it was the garden that made you feel so calm or the tropical breeze, or maybe the sound of your Pokémon playing together. Somewhere along the line you passed out, a dreamless nap. You were shortly woken up by someone pushing your feet off the bench. You bolted upright. Oh God, was this a private garden that closes after a while? Did one of your Pokémon run off and cause trouble? You first glanced over to check on your Pokémon before seeing who was there, they were all by the water Torterra was sleeping as Togekiss and Clefable ate poffins on his shell, and Electivire and Abomasnow slept next to your Torterra. Dragonite was taking a swim. You sighed in relief. Then you felt someone sit down next to you. You snapped your head to your right, there he was.  
“Didn’t know the champ was a bum, sleepin’ on a bench.” He chuckled, wrapping his arm around the bench.  
“Oh, gosh, I’m sorry do you own this property? We can go…” You said grabbing your bag, reaching for the Pokéballs.  
“Relax hun,” He drew out his words like bubblegum, “this is public access, relax here with me for a while.” His voice was deep and gravely, yet not scary.  
“U-um… Alright, we can stay a while longer... “ You looked at your watch, only about thirty minutes has passed. He was wearing a large jacket this time, zipped up, but it cut off at his elbows. T-shirt jackets? Alola has to make some exceptions in this heat, I suppose. Looks a bit odd, yet also oddly comfortable and plush.  
“So, those yours over there?” He flicked his hand over to your Pokémon.  
“Oh, uh yeah… They are pretty well behaved… most of the time.” You looked over at them grinning a bit.  
“Aw, there’s a smile, finally.” He leaned in a bit closer to you. You lurched back and blushed. Frowning for a second then turning away and smiling a bit. Why was he being so friendly? “That’s quite an impressive team… Care for a battle?” He asked after a few moments of silence.  
“Ehhh…” You glanced at all of your Pokémon, all of them had turned and were watching you and Guzma now, eager at the word ‘battle.’ “Well, they seem ready I suppose… You’re on.” You said with a chuckle.  
“Now that’s exactly what I expect the champ ta say.” He said smiling as he got up. You jumped up and motioned for your Pokémon to get behind you as you stationed yourself on one end of a bridge, and him on the other. “Ladies first.” He gave you a malicious grin, you tensed up. Whenever you have the right away, you usually send out Electivire to intimidate people with his size.  
“Alright… let’s go, bud.” You patted your Electivire and he stomped up to the end of the bridge and let out a cry that was riddled with electricity.  
“Aw, c’mon babe, really with the big guy?” He said jokingly as he threw out his first Pokéball. A Scizor came out, silent. It buzzed up onto the bridge and took a battle stance. You fell into the familiar feeling of battling, a serious battle. You knew you had the advantage in speed over him, although his defense is strong.  
“Now, Electivire, fire punch!” You stamped your foot on the ground with your command and Electivire jumped forward, trying his best to spare the bridge of destruction.  
“Dodge it, man!” Guzma jumped forward, his hands on the rail, obviously taken aback by your quick start. The Scizor jumped up skimming Electivire’s punch, flying up above him. But then he heard your hands clap and knew he had to make this count, he twisted in the air and grabbed Scizor’s leg in its effort to escape. Electivire threw it into the bridge and then landed on top of it with the rest of the fire punch. It was a total knockout, and Guzma withdrew his Scizor. “Holy shit… how’d you teach that big guy to be so quick on his feet?” Guzma said mouth still open. You giggled.  
“Well, I have to keep some of my secrets to myself, right?” You smiled waving for Electivire to come back to you, giving him a pat.  
“Hmph, let’s see how you handle this one.” He sent out his Ariados that shrieked in response as it hit the bridge. This one will be a bit faster than your guys, no use in trying to outspeed it.  
“Okay let’s go Abomasnow.” She took a few steps forward and gave you a look of ‘I wanted to relax.’ “Let’s get rid of some of that rage, girl.” You said grinning at her. She turned and faced the Ariados.  
“Cross poison!” Guzma got down to a squatting position to watch the battle from Ariados’s point of view, you never thought about doing that. Ariados crawled under up over the railing under the bridge quickly, you couldn’t see it. He smiled at your confusion. Your Abomasnow looked around it, confused, alert. Ariados crawled up behind it silently and quickly and slashed Abomasnows back with its front two legs, in a cross. It left a large purple x in the middle of her back. She roared and fell on all fours and breathed out hard. She was hurt, badly, it was super effective.  
“Hurry, sweetie! Blizzard while it’s still so close!” You yelled, while taking a step forward. She groaned and grabbed the Ariados off her back clumsily and slammed it into the bridge holding it there, it squirmed in her grasp. She panted a few times, taking this moment to collect herself after the poison attack. She knew she had full control over the situation with all her weight on the bug. You heard Guzma gasp and his palm to his forehead as he watched in awe. After a few agonizing seconds Abomasnow finally let her icy breath cover the bug, freezing it, drastically hurting it.  
“Bite ’er, Ariados!” Guzma said, realizing she had enough room to sink her teeth into Abomasnow. She did and with the last bit of poison in Abomasnows system, she collapsed on top of Ariados. You sighed, knowing Abomasnow isn’t going to be happy with you later. You withdrew her and Ariados limped back in front of Guzma. “Great job, girl!” He said patting her rump. You smiled. Suppose a strong trainer must love his Pokémon, no matter what he’s like to the rest of the world.  
“Alright, let’s do this Togekiss!” You took a step to the side so he could fly in front of you. “Heatwave, now! Finish her off.” You said, wanting it to be over. Togekiss fluttered over to the already weak Ariados, and radiated heat. His Ariados tried to scamper away, only to be slowed by the heat. Togekiss flew closer and then heat simply exploded off of her, and the Ariados fell unconscious. “Good job, buddy!” You said as your Togekiss flew back to you, and in circles around your head, still warm. Guzma withdrew Ariados and stood up, not smiling anymore. You also withdrew Togekiss. “Now it’s time for you, Dragonite!” You said, and Dragonite flew forward.  
“Heh, yeah. Time for my secret weapon.” He said as he kissed the Pokéball before he threw it out into battle. Out came this huge Pokémon you’ve never seen before. You pulled out your Pokédex for a moment, checking to see what it was. It beeped for a second before giving you an error screen, saying that it is not a Pokémon or not a Pokémon identifiable by this Pokédex. Great.  
“Okay, well it’s all been bug types so it must be a bug type. Dragonite use your fire punch!” Your Dragonite swirled into the air, fist in the air creating a fire before she dived fist first into the giant bug. It shielded itself with its armored forearm, wiping away the flames as if they were nothing. “Wha…” You stumbled back. But it’s a bug type, it looks exactly like one? Guzma grinned and furrowed his brows.  
“Golisopod! Hit that thing with ice beam, I taught it to you just for this!” He said, excited. Oh no, ice, Dragonites worst enemy. Also, what did he mean? Taught ice beam just for this? Without a seconds notice a clean light blue ray shot out of the bug’s face and hit Dragonites wing. She fell onto the bridge with a crash, and you winced.  
“Dragonite, get back here!” You ordered, getting her out of the line of fire. Dragonite looked at you as she lifted bruised self up, and limped back to you, on all fours. You looked at the bug. If it’s bug type and isn’t affected by fire... Does it make it part ground? Water? You had no idea. “Fuck it, rock slide Dragonite.” You ordered, simply testing your theory, feeling hopeless. Dragonite looked at you for a moment, concerned and dug her claws into the ground grabbing giant mounds of rock and dirt. You gave her a reassuring smile and she looked at Golisopod, determined. She couldn’t fly anymore with her wing frozen, so she threw one mound at the bug from a distance, hitting its side. It stumbled, thinking she wouldn’t do that. She then ran up the bridge and caked the other mound in the the other side of the bug. It was stuck. “One more time, Dragonite!” She looked back at you for a moment, then jumped up off the bridge behind Guzma. She grabbed another mound of rock and slammed it onto Golisopod’s head. It was over.  
“Aw, God… Dammit.” He pulled out his last Pokéball and withdrew Golisopod. “Fuuuuckkk…” He groaned as he fell back sitting down on the ground.  
“Yes! Great job, girl! You were fantastic!” You told Dragonite as she limped up back towards you. You pulled out full heals and gave them to all your injured Pokémon. “Who’s a smart dragon? You are!” You were embarrassingly cooing at your Dragonite and rubbing her, too distracted to even realize that Guzma had walked up behind you.  
“Why don’t you do that to me instead?” He joked, smiling. You flinched, embarrassed.  
“Well… If you win a battle maybe I will!” You teased back.  
“I might just have to take you up on that offer. “ His smile turned into a grin as he looked at you adjust yourself to face him. You blushed. What did he mean? “Anyway, here.” He said, holding out money.  
“Oh, no no please I don’t need any more money. The battle was payment enough!” You said, playfully bumping your fist into his shoulder. He stopped smiling and looked at his shoulder. Oh no, that was awkward wasn’t it. He touched it and then looked up at the sky.  
“Fuck, get your Pokémon in their balls, s’gunna rain.” He said, sounding distressed.  
“What? It’s just a little rain…” You said grabbing your Pokéballs anyway. It started spritzing as you put your Pokémon inside.  
“Nah… You don’ get it. Here? When it rains, it pours.” Almost like magic when he said that it turned into a tropical rainforest. It came in buckets. “Aw, man! C’mon!” He grabbed your arm and ran across the garden. There was a small place with a bench and a small roof, he ran under it pulling you with him. He took off his jacket, so that the soaked fabric wouldn’t seep into this undershirt. He was wearing a white tank top, in any other circumstance you’d find that extremely unattractive, but something about his body made it work. You blushed, turning away. “Do you have a shirt under that?” He said interrupting your thoughts.  
“W-what?” You asked, confused on everything that just happened. He chuckled.  
“Under that shirt, do you have an’ther on.” He laughed as he hung his jacket on the side of the bench.  
“O-oh… yeah... “ You stuttered as you blankly took the first layer of your clothing off, you had a white tank top underneath as well. Although, it was already soaked at this point. You draped it over the backrest of the bench as well. Guzma was staring at you.  
“Well, damn. Cute underwear for a champ.” He said while rubbing his chin. You looked down and noticed you weren’t wearing a white bra, it was red, with flowers. Your face fell into your hands.  
“Yeah, well. She does try her best for her fans.” You said as you sat down, trying to play it off cool. He sat down next to you, looked at you once more and then looked ahead.  
“It is… So fuckin’ cold. Aren’t you cold?” He asked, he was practically shaking in his shoes.  
“Nah, this feels nice. I was about to die in the sun though.” You said, arms covering your chest but still basking in the cool winds that came off the rain.  
“Psh… Typical Sinnohian.” He chuckled and scratched his head. A few awkward minutes pass. You moved your arms down, to let that part of your shirt dry faster. He wasn’t even looking at you anyway.  
“So… You’re a fan? I would have never guessed someone like you follows that kinda crowd.” You giggle as you teased him. Even though he wasn’t looking at him you saw his face get red before looking the other way.  
“Yeah, well it’s not like it’s the only thing I do,” he was being unnecessarily loud, “I just thought it was neat when I was a teen n’ all…” His leg was bouncing.  
“Oh yeah? Not now?” You shifted your body toward him, tucking your leg under your thigh.  
“Guh... “ He looked at you, wide eyed, then turned back around. “Well I mean… I figured since a twelve year old in a snowstorm wasteland can take on the champion all by herself… Why can’t I? Especially since I was sixteen and I live in what people call paradise. I wouldn’t even go it alone.” He said with a hand on each knee, still bouncing.  
“Oh, there’s a champion here?” You pondered, you thought they had the Island Trials… would it be rude to ask?  
“Nah, the island trials. People say they much easier…” He looked back at you for a moment, until he noticed you were still staring at him, then quickly turned back around.  
“Oh… What happened?” You pestered him, not thinking this was anything that would be sensitive.  
“I lost! I was too weak and too old for it anyway,” he snapped as he got up and stepped forward, “then I tried to get to be one of the Trial Captains… failed at that too.” He slunked back down, with his knees spread apart. You realized how big he actually is.  
“Well… What about your organization?” He looked back up at you, smiling now.  
“Oh yeah, they my fam. I love those little idiots. I help kids who’re no good at the trial like me. I give’em a place to belong, stuff to do.” He said, pridefully, folding his arms.  
“That’s awesome, I’ve never seen an organization do that. It’s really impressive.” You tried making him feel better after the split-second snap. He looked at you and his eyes widened and he blushed again. You did too, in turn.  
“Y-yeah… You think so?” He rubbed the back of his head, looking at you then moving his eyes down to your shorts, then away. He is really losing his cool now, you figured he had some sort of attraction to you based on how he acted earlier. But this, seemed something like a high school crush. “Well, it is still pretty neat, seein’ you in person after all… I always read all the magazines with you in ‘em.” You giggled and he looked at the ground. “Never thought I’d get to battle ya… or get to see your bra…” He joked, trying to get back in control of the situation. You wouldn’t let him have it that easily, this was fun.  
“You can see more if you keep sweet talking me.” You teased him, and he his head shot back to yours, not smiling anymore. You got him. His face was red, and you could hear him gulp. You giggled, “just kidding.”  
“Ah… haha… yeah,” he chuckled, sounding forced. He turned back, facing forward. You weren’t sure what caused you to do this, maybe it was because you felt bad for him. Maybe cause it really warmed your heart that someone had been your fan for so long. Maybe because it was getting late and you were pretty tired, but you leaned in and kissed his cheek.  
“Keep sweet talking me.” You giggled and looked up at him as he shifted sitting up, looking down on you. He quickly grabbed your shoulders, his large hands basically enveloping them and kissed your lips. He did it so fast like he was just waiting for you to make the first move so he could do this. You were in shock and then kissed him back. His lips were chapped and cold, and rough. But his hands were warm. You put your hands on his chest, gripping onto his shirt. You tried to pull away but he moved his hand behind your head keeping you where you were. It felt like he was trying to bruise your lips he was kissing you so hard. You turned your head to break the kiss and his lips landed on your cheek. “H-hey…” You tried to start but you were interrupted by his kissing landing from your cheek to your neck. You let out a small breath and moan, and that only drove him closer as he grabbed your back and pulled you to his chest. You arched your back into him and he moved his mouth from your collarbone back to your mouth. You felt his tongue on your lips and you opened your mouth to him. He took to the inside of your mouth very deep very fast. You opened your eyes for a moment and saw his eyes squeezed shut and his fast burning red, before his eyes opened as well and you met stares. His tongue swirled around yours as he didn’t break eye contact and your eyes rolled back. He breathed out of his nose hard and you could feel his heart beating fast. He kissed you like he was about to die of thirst and you were the only source of water in the world. You felt his hand shake and then fumble with the tip of your shirt as he tried to grab it and pull on it. He pulled up your shirt fast and exposed your bra. He cupped his hands around your breasts, squeezing a little harder than you’d find pleasant. You exhaled into his mouth. He broke the kiss to look at you for a moment. He then dipped his head down between your breasts, and you rested your hand on his head. You noticed he was hunched over quite a bit, even though he does hunch over most of the time. You pushed his shoulders back onto the backrest on the bench and crawled on top of him so you were straddling him. He looked at you shocked for a moment, and then dived back into your chest. His face felt warm and soft, against your cool chest. He ran his hands along the curve of your back and slipped a finger under your shorts. With the other he fiddled with the hook on the back of your bra.  
“Wait… Guzma… this is a little fast.” You whispered into his ear. He stopped and looked up at you. One of his eyes were hooded, the other slightly wider and his brows were furrowed, he was breathing out of his mouth with a red face.  
“W-what’s wrong…” He asked still looking at you in a low tone. The sound of his voice sent a rush to your stomach.  
“Look where we are... “ You said with a small hushed chuckle. He looked down slowly and pulled down your tank top. Neither of you noticed that the rain had let up.  
“Well… wanna go back to my place? It isn’t far from here... “ He said looking down at how you were sitting on him. Without thinking you nodded your head. “Yeah?” He asked, making sure you wanted to.  
“Yeah… let’s go.” You agreed again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (lewds)

You weren’t sure where you were going. Guzma had carried you onto the Charizard he called and placed you on it similarly to how you were earlier that same day. As the cool wind hit your hot face you felt refreshed. Then, you started to panic. What was going on? You’re seriously going back to this guys house? Where was his house? You don’t even know him. This is a thing you never really enjoyed about your fans, they know you very well but when it comes down to it you don’t know them at all. You couldn’t feel the wind anymore, you couldn’t even feel Guzma around you. He didn’t say anything the whole time. You felt the Charizard slow down and dip down, and your heart started racing even more. You felt like a child who’s about to go to the dentists. This was all going so fast, you knew he had been waiting forever to get this far though. How he acted was too planned out, like he had run scenarios like this through his head over and over again. The Charizard landed, and your vision snapped back to reality. Where were you? You looked left, and had to squint to make anything out. It was very dark but it looked like you were in a town, but there weren’t any streetlights. You hardly even noticed Guzma slip off the Charizard, you turned your head and to your right a large mansion. A few lights were on, and it almost resembled that there was, paint on it? You looked down at Guzma, he had his hand extended out but he wasn’t looking at you. His other hand was in his pocket and he was slouched over, tapping his foot. You hesitantly placed your hand on top of his, and used it to leap off the Charizard as well, with a huff. The Charizard sighed and took off quickly. It felt like you were walking on air, like nothing was real. You felt nothing as your hand remained in his, and he guided you to the front doors. There was no noise, you didn’t even hear your own footsteps, just the blood pulsing in your ears. He opened one of the doors and held it open for you. His arms were very long, fitting his height and you took your first steps inside. You looked around for a moment, the place was huge was your first impression, and then you looked closer.  
“Oh my God, I think you were robbed… or vandalized or something…” You said, looking back at him worried. Did this ruin things?  
“Haha, nah… we are uh, doing renovations.” He scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact.  
“Oh, okay…” You looked around, looks more like a drug house than renovations. But, it’d be rude to say anything.  
“Here… ‘s just up here.” He grabbed your hand again and led you up the stairs. They branched off into two different directions, one was blocked off by a chandelier that had fallen.  
“Oh my, this does need some work.” You chuckled, obviously trying really hard to be casual. He didn’t say anything as he led you up the other staircase. Your heart sank, was that rude.  
“Yeah, it is all a little busted up I guess,” It was silent for a few more moments, “would you like to see it in better shape?” He looked at you for a moment then turned back around.  
“Well of course, it’s a gorgeous house.” You said looking around as you both reached the top of the stairs. You heard him make a noise of acknowledgment. He continued leading you around the balcony on the second floor. He pushed around some boxes and you made it around to the other side of the staircase that was blocked off by the chandelier. He opened the door on the end of the hall. It was dark inside and you took a step inside and he followed closing the door. It was pitch black. “Guzma…?” You turned around to where he would be at the door. You felt his hands grab your shoulders and his face pressed into yours, hard and desperate like last time. This time you quickly gave in and kissed back. You heard him moan through the kisses, he was a lot warmer this time. His hands slipped down under your butt and hoisted you up, wrapping your legs around him. You clung to his jacket hood for support, but still kissing him. He started walking, and you couldn’t see where. You felt his knee lift up and the squeak of a bed as he put his weight on it. He held tight to your back as he set you down on it. He got off of you for a moment, and you could feel the bed shake like he was doing something, and then you heard his shoes hit the ground. He climbed back on top of you and cupped his hand around your face. You heard him take in a jagged breath, you couldn’t see anything, there were no windows. He leaned in slowly and his lips fell on your own very gently, and it felt insanely good. He broke the kiss and leaned down and spread light kisses down your cheek to your neck. You put your hand on his head and ran your fingers through his hair, it was coarse but light and fluffy, and the sides were shaved down.  
“Guzma… Can’t we turn on the light?” You asked, your voice mostly breath.  
“If I look at you I won’t be able to control myself.” He said, pushing his head between your shoulder and neck and sighing. You felt a jolt up your spine from his breath. He lifted your shirt up, as well as your bra. You felt the cold air of the room, why was it so cold? You heard the rain on the roof of the mansion along with Guzma’s breathing, and the sheets on the bed. He cupped your breasts with both of his hands and placed his head between them once more. That must be his thing. You felt his tongue lick upward and you shivered. His mouth moved to your right nipple and he sucked gently, flicking his tongue on it. You pushed his hair back with both hands, it didn’t feel like much but you let a breathy moan. His large calloused hands slipped down your sides under your back, pushing you up to his figure. His shirt and jacket felt very soft on your bare skin, his jacket being especially soft and plush. His hands moved down the small of your back, and slipped under your shorts, pushing them off. You helped, and kicked off one leg of the shorts. He rested his face between your breasts once more and breathed into your soft skin. His hands never stopped moving as they slipped under your underwear. His hand cold and coarse compared to your soft heat, he moved his hand so two fingers were placed across your slit. His breath heightened for a moment, and he rubbed up and down. You wrapped your arms around his neck and moaned a little louder this time. He moved his head up to yours and you could feel his lips against your ear.  
“Moan louder for me, baby…” His voice was low and gravely, but quiet. You turned your head and pressed your cheek against his, it was warm and pleasant.  
“Make me.” You teased him, pushing your hands up into the back of his hair. With that he slipped his middle finger inside you. You arched your back up into him and you felt how wildly his heart was beating. He began moving his finger inside you, and you moaned into his ear. His other hand was gripping tightly at your hip. He wasn’t deep enough though, he is just about to rub your G-spot. “D-deeper, Guzma…” You gripped tighter to his hair and jacket, preparing yourself. He pushed deeper and rubbed directly against your G-spot. “There, ah…” You moaned out a little louder. With new confidence Guzma adjusted himself and began fingering you faster. Your spread out moans became more periodic, his large finger felt insanely good. You felt yourself building up when he slipped down your body. He trailed kisses across your chest and down your stomach. He took his finger out of your heat for a moment and grabbed both of your legs firmly and lifted them above his shoulders. Your lower back was lifted up and he tested your slit with his tongue. Your hands moved down and ran through his hair, gripping onto it. His tongue was slick with saliva and felt hot against your vagina. He slipped his finger inside once more, to where it was before and began moving again. His tongue flicked against your clit and you moaned out loudly. He moved his hands up and squeezed your breasts. You moved your hand so you were holding onto one of his, and he held back tightly. Your feet flexed in the pleasure, you heard him groan a few times against your clit as he sucked on it. He moved his tongue around it sensually and rubbed his finger against your G-spot fast. You felt yourself quickly getting closer and closer to climax.  
“G-Guzma, oh God…” You spurt out your words between moans and he gripped your hand tighter.  
“Cum for me, babygirl.” He managed to say before diving back between your legs. You came on his command. Your walls tightened around his finger as he continued to rub you. He continued sucking on your clit until you had stopped convulsing. Your legs slipped down from his shoulders and you fell limp. He felt him sit up in the bed. Your afterglow was strong and you squeezed your legs together instinctively, it was wet and hot between them. You felt the bed lighten as he got up. You heard the floor creak and you quickly reached for the sheets, and pulled them over you. The light flicked on and you squinted. The room was covered in spray paint, and there was a makeshift throne and stairs. Guzma was standing on the other side of the room, slouching a little bit and looking at you, his clothes were disheveled. There were glass bottles on the tables. Guzma started to take a few steps towards you, and then he let his jacket slip off his shoulders onto the ground, he didn’t say a word. He never took his eyes off of you. The lighting in the wrecked room was strangely warm. He placed a knee on the end of the bed, and crawled up to you once more. His eyes were serious, much different than how he looked when you first met him, or even when you were battling. His mouth was slightly open and he was breathing hard. He grabbed the sheets from your hands and yanked them down fast, exposing you entirely. You were completely naked in front of him. He looked at you, everything from his cheeks up was red. You felt your face flush as well and you avoided eye contact.  
“I wanted to see you to do this.” He said, and you turned your gaze back toward him. He was unzipping his pants. You felt your stomach rush with feelings of anxiety and excitement. He pulled down his pants and boxers in one push, just enough for his cock to slip out. It was covered in skin and was thick and large. He grabbed it instinctively and gave it a few test pumps, while still looking at you. You spread your legs apart, letting him crawl between them. “Is this alright?” He was on top of you, one arm holding him up, the other hand around his shaft.  
“Y-yeah… go slowly, though…” You said, moving your hand down to spread open your vagina’s lips.  
“Of course, baby.” He leaned down and kissed your lips, which made you feel instantly better. He held onto you as the tip of his dick prodded at your pussy. You heard him groan deep as the head slipped in. He grabbed your legs and pushed you up again, so your butt was settled on his thighs. You wrapped your legs around him, his body was big enough for him to sit on his heels, while also covering yours entirely. It felt so good to hold onto him. He slowly pushed in deeper, letting your walls contract and expand to his girth and length. It pushed on your loin and a slight pain was pushed up into your stomach. You winced for a moment and he watched every time your expression changed very carefully. He was holding his breath the whole time, making sure you were alright. A bead of sweat trickled down the side of his face, it seemed like he was frustrated and was holding back. He was all the way inside. “How’s it feel?” He asked after he felt your insides adjust to him.  
“Move… Guzma…” Was all you could stand to say, it was agony waiting for the real thing to start. He then moved his hips out and slammed them back in, he was hard. Maybe you were just sensitive still, but his movements felt like they were making you melt. He continued thrusting into you as he moved up, to get a better look at how he was inside you.  
“Fuck, you look so hot, Y/N,” his voice was deep but gentle, “you look so good with my cock inside you…” He leaned back down and hugged your figure tight. He started moving faster. He picked you up and held you, you held on tight around his hot neck. He was getting sweaty. He sat back on his butt, with his dick still inside you. You were riding him now. With the height difference, even though you were on his lap, you were at eye level, him being slightly taller still. Your knees were on the bed know, and you used this to bounce on his dick. You felt your chest jiggle as well, and you heard Guzma chuckle.  
“W-what?” You asked slowing down but not stopping. He grabbed your chest and your ass and squeezed both of them with his large hands.  
“You just look so cute bouncing on my cock like that, babe.” He then grabbed your hips and helped you speed up your pace. You began moaning, and hugging him, you could hear him grunt under his breath every so often. You grabbed the back of his shirt as you hugged him, your cheek pressed against the side of his head.  
“D-does it feel good…?” You asked under your breath, between moans. As you said that Guzma pulled out his legs from under you and laid on his back.  
“God, it feels too good.” You stopped for a moment, adjusting yourself as well before moving your hips again. This time you could move a lot faster and harder. Your hands were pressed against his chest. You finally got a look at his face, his hair was messed up from when you were grabbing it, and he was biting his lip. His eyes were painfully focused on you, as he looked down on your body. Your stomach started to get cramped, so you leaned back, and put your hands on his legs. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back. “A-ah… Just like that.” He squeezed your waist with both hands. You could feel his cock pulse inside you. He was about to cum. He started thrusting upward from under you, and his grip on your waist tightened and loosened almost spasmodically.  
“Are you close, Guzma?” You asked him, leaning down putting your head on his chest.  
“Y-yeah, baby,” Guzma looked down at you again, his eyes focusing hard, “can I cum inside?” You continued to ride him and moan out loud and you nodded your head yes. “Yeah... I’m gonna cum, Y/N!” He gripped down on your waist with his nails, digging into your skin. It hurt but you hardly noticed it, he felt so big inside you. “I-I’m cumming! Oh, fuck!” He rutted his hips against your ass one more time hard, and your insides suddenly got hot. You could feel his cock pulsing as his cum shot straight inside you, filling you completely. “Guh… I can’t stop…” His hips convulsed as he hugged you tight, continuing to cum inside you. When he finally stopped, and you felt his cock slowly continue to throb inside, then pull out. His arms fell limp over your body and you looked up at him. He looked like he was in ecstasy, he wasn’t even looking at you. You giggled and he looked down at you, and smirked a little, then sighed heavy. He flipped you over, so you were on your back. “Holla, I’ll get you a tissue, babe.”

You heard a crash and your eyes shot open. What? Where the hell were you? You looked around and instantly remembered. You spent the night making love and then cuddling with Guzma. Your face got a little hot, and you smiled. You turned to Guzma in bed next to you.  
“Did you hear-” you stopped when you saw no one beside you. You felt your face get even hotter, humiliation this time. You swept the blanket off of you. You quickly found your underwear and the rest of your clothes scattered around the bed. You quickly put them on, you knew what had happened. Guzma had used you and left you in bed when he woke up before you. You checked your watch, ten A.M. You could still get back on time to just say you had went on a morning walk around Alola. You grabbed your bag and checked to make sure you had everything. You opened the door, hoping you can slip out of here quickly and unseen. You were so humiliated and mad. Your stomach was in knots. You took a few steps out the door, looking at your shoes.  
“Where ya goin’?” You heard a voice say. You stopped and looked up. You saw Guzma standing there, a few feet away from you holding a tray. It had on it slightly burned eggs and an entire carton of orange juice. You smelled the eggs before you even saw them. He was wearing pajama bottoms with bugs on them, along with his white tank top he was wearing last night. He wasn’t smiling, and looked a little concerned.  
“I- uh…” You stuttered, not knowing what to say. You were so relieved. “Nowhere…” You let your bag fall off your shoulder.  
“Uh, heh. That’s good,” his face got a little red, “well I, actually made you some b-breakfast.” He was being unnecessarily loud again. You giggled.  
“Oh... Thank you Guzma…” You tried to sound very grateful. He walked over to the door and you ran back over and opened it. He walked in and set the tray on the bed. Before you followed him in, you looked over and saw two men with handkerchiefs over their faces on the other end of the staircase, looking at you. They were wearing the same thing, with blue hair. They looked like the men in the photo Cynthia showed you. One was whispering to the other, until they saw you look at them. Then one waved, and the other smacked him upside the head. Guzma ran up beside you to see what you were looking at. He grabbed you by the waist after seeing the two guys shenanigans.  
“Uh… Ignore them.” He pulled you inside and shut the door. You took your shoes off again, and sat down on the bed. Guzma grabbed his laptop and sat down next to you.  
“That’s a lot of oj.” You joked as you grabbed the carton.  
“Oh, yeah! Love this shit.” He said as he unscrewed the cap, and drank straight from the carton. You stared in awe as he gulped it down. Big guys have a big appetite you suppose. You grabbed the plastic fork on the end of the tray, you were actually pretty hungry. You took a bite of the eggs, dry and burnt. There wasn’t even any salt or pepper. You were about to spit them out, when you looked at Guzma who was watching you very intently. You instead swallowed and gave him a smile.  
“So good, thank you.” You smiled at him as you choked them down. He smiled at you like a puppy, and then changed his attention back to his laptop. You laid your head next to his and leaned against his arm, to see what he was doing.  
“Ah, I’m not doin’ nothin’ interesting… Just work.” It was a graph with a map, and some symbols you don’t know. “Damn, I spent all morning on breakfast, I didn’t even gedda chance ta piss. Hold on, babe.” He kissed your head and got back up. He shuffled out the room again. You were left alone in the room once more. He left his laptop. You smiled to yourself, should you? Without deciding if it was a good idea or not you had already grabbed it and opened up the internet explorer. Nothing of interest was in the bookmarks, so you decided to open up the history. You searched through, most of it was pretty normal. You saw some prank videos, you laughed to yourself, he so would. You then saw something interesting. It was a bunch of searches of the contests you entered your Pokémon in back in Sinnoh. They were all specifically of your dress that you wore two years ago. You clicked on it and up came images of you winning second place in your contest dress. The only reasonable explanation you can come with is that he liked that it was so short on you. You giggled, going back to see what else he had looked up. A surprising amount was actually of you, and your Pokémon battles. You saw a search that read ‘Y/N up skirt shots.’ You shut the laptop, a little freaked out but mostly you found it funny. What was this feeling? Normally anyone who would search that up would be a creep to you, right? Why did you kind of like it? You heard the door click, and you saw Guzma crack it open. You quickly sat back to your eggs and took another bite. You looked at him step in, and giggled. This man liked you so much that he looked up that stuff online.  
“What? You laughin’ at my pj’s? They got bugs! Check it.” He opened his arms, emphasizing his pants. You giggled some more and he smirked, knowing he had made you laugh.  
“No, no they are very cute.” You said, calmly. He smiled a little more, and blushed slightly before sitting back down. You leaned up against him again. You thought about that picture of you in that short dress. You remember the contest like it was yesterday. It was a really fun event, Barry was with you the whole time. Barry... “Oh, fuck! I forgot about Barry!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (RAPE WARNING) there is rape and forgiveness so it you think thats despicable id advise you to turn back now! you've been warned please dont complain about it
> 
> (i also didn't proofread this im too tired i will later, typo galore im sure is ahead)

Guzma looked at you concerned as you heard the ringing from your phone. You were sitting upright in the bed holding your face. It felt like he was never going to pick up. You heard a click and some shuffling after what felt like forever.  
“Hello? Barry?” You asked, after a moment. You heard what sounded like shouting through the phone from a distance. The line sounded cracked up and staticy. It was silent for a moment.  
“Y/N?” You heard the familiar voice say. It didn’t sound exactly like Barry, but you suppose phones do that.  
“Oh, Barry! I’m sorry I didn’t call you yesterday. I just got so carried away with everything that happened it just slipped my mi-” you were cut off.  
“Y’know I waited by the phone for you all night.” He said, his voice deeper than usual. It didn’t sound anything like him. You felt your stomach rush with anxiety.  
“I… Listen I’m sorry, man. I really am. I wanted to call you! Everything just happened so fast...” You said, pushing your hair back and glancing at Guzma. He was still watching you. You heard a sigh through the phone.  
“It’s fine.” He finally spoke again, his voice lighter than before. It was silent for a moment.  
“So… how are things going back home?” You said leaning back, feeling slightly relieved. You heard Barry chuckle.  
“Oh you won’t even believe.” You stood up and smiled.

“Okay, talk to you later.” You said, and you heard the click of the phone. You sat back down on the bed. You were calling Barry for about ten minutes, and you realized that must have been rude to Guzma, so you cut the call short. Guzma was back working on his laptop, but took some glances at you.  
“Psh, figured that’d be important champion type business, not some girly jibber jabber.” He looked at you, forcing a smirk when you could tell he didn’t want to.  
“Yeah… I’m sorry that was Barry. You might have seen him with me before…” You began, you felt awkward explaining Barry.  
“I know who he is, he’s into you and stuff.” Guzma said folding his arms and leaning back on the bed frame.  
“What? Where did you get that idea?” You asked, shifting to face him better. He looked back down at his laptop.  
“Just some magazine…” He finally said. You rolled your eyes.  
“Oh please, you know those aren’t true. Like, ever.” You said as you crawled up closer to him. He looked at you, and his face got slightly redder. “What?” You asked, smiling a little. He looked at your shorts and then back at you.  
“What would the paparazzi say if they saw us together?” He smirked and scratched his chin. His voice was lower.  
“Good things I hope, but they really aren’t here in Alola.” You said shrugging as you shuffled down the bed again and checked your watch. Ten-forty. You got up and stretched and looked at Guzma.  
“Do you need to go?” He looked at you with puppy-dog eyes. You felt awful, but you did have to go back. He was such a good guy, he made an entire organization dedicated to helping young people and is so nice to you. Albeit a bit of a pervert, you really liked him. You’ve never had a one night stand, but you’ve seen before that it can lead to relationships.  
“Yeah… But can I have your number?” You asked, pulling your phone out of your pocket once more. You’ve never seen someone scamper out of a bed so fast. He practically jumped over to his jacket that was still on the floor. He grabbed it up and patted down his jacket frantically, pulling out his phone from one of the pockets.  
“Oh, yeah that’d be fine with me…” He said as he unlocked his phone and scrolled through it fast. You giggled as he tried to retain his cool.

You climbed onto the Charizard and strapped your bag over your shoulder. Adjusting yourself to the saddle. You looked at Guzma now, he was wearing his jacket and his pants he was wearing before, he looked much more intimidating now. Behind him were some of those people you saw in the picture. The girls with pink hair and the boys with blue, they were wearing something that looked like a uniform.  
“Wait, here. Guzma grabbed something from his pocket. He walked up to you on the Charizard and stepped on the foot holder on the saddle. He handed you a gold skull necklace, one that all the others had on, even Guzma. “‘S a lil’ somethin’ from us to ya. It just shows you a friend of the team here!” He stepped back down. You heard the team whisper and mumble to each other. You smiled, it obviously wasn’t real gold but it was just as pretty. You draped it around your neck and waved goodbye one last time as you took off. The ride back to the Professors was a pleasant one, and you got there pretty fast it seemed like. Maybe you were just caught up in Guzma’s wake, thinking about him made you feel nice. When you soon landed, you were greeted with crashing and rummaging in the house. You hopped off the Charizard and it quickly shot off once more. You took some careful steps up the porch staircase and opened the lab door. You saw Garchomp first, and then a small dog-like Pokémon. Both of them stopped whatever it was they were doing in the lab to look at you.  
“Hey~ there she is!” Cynthia’s voice rang out from your side. You looked over and saw her sitting on the couch. “Where’ve you been?” She asked as she patted the cushion next to her, beckoning you to sit by her. You walked over to her, hearing the floorboards creak under you as you plopped down in the sofa.  
“Just… out.” You finally spoke. You looked at Cynthia, she was hardly paying any attention to you, and just gave you a nod. “What are you doing?” You asked, as she was clearly distracted by what was going on in front of her.  
“Okay, so that little guy is so strong. He has the coolest moves I’ve ever seen for a little pup like that.” She said, laughing a bit but mostly sounding exasperated. You brought your knees up to your chest and took off your shoes.  
“That’s right! My one and only Rockruff is one tough lil’ bugger.” You heard a voice say as you saw a man come up the stairs to your right. He was wearing a lab coat… and no shirt? Alola sure is a weird place. Maybe he was just showing off, he was pretty ripped. He laughed loudly, and walked over to you. “Welcome! It is our first time meeting, yes?” He asked as he gave you a pat on the shoulder.  
“Uh… yeah.” You said, he was so casual about everything, like he knows you already. Rockruff barked and jumped up onto his shoulder.  
“Yes, yes. I am very happy to have two foreign champions here with me!” He said as he reached up to stroke the dog. When he talked he opens his mouth very wide, it was odd.  
“Very glad to be here, and very impressed with your work!” Cynthia said, crossing her legs. She was wearing black capris and a white professional looking tank top, with heeled sandals. Always gotta stay professional she does. Kukui laughed again, so loud it somewhat startled you.  
“Here, why don’t I make you two some Tapu Cocoa?” He said, as he walked over to the small kitchen.

You swear, that man can drone on forever about Pokémon moves. He was never-ending. Cynthia soaked up all the information he spat out with great interest, however. You just sat there, checking your phone every so often, nodding politely and smiling.  
Kukui checked his wristwatch, “oh, well would you look at that. Almost two. I’ve kept you guys here most longer than I should’ve! That’s alright, where you two need to go is just up nearby. I’ll take you there.” You thanked the Lord to yourself. You quickly got up off the couch and stretched. You glanced at Kukui, and then at Cynthia. You then did a double take at Kukui. He was looking at you, not smiling like he was before, a concerned looked on his face.  
“Uh… what’s up?” You asked, grabbing your bag from the couch as well.  
“Where’d you get that?” He asked, nodding to your necklace. You felt a bit of embarrassment. How would you explain this?  
“A… friend gave it to me?” You said after a moment. Without realizing, you grabbed the necklace and fiddled with it.  
“A friend? Who’s this friend?” He asked standing up, taking a few steps toward you. You got a little agitated. You didn’t realize this guy loved twenty questions. You weren’t about to say anything rude though, after he showed you such great hospitality. You stuttered for a second and then looked at the necklace. “I see, that’s fine. I’d just rather you not wear it around. People might get the wrong idea, y’know?” He tried smiling once more, grabbing your shoulder. You felt uncomfortable, but you did as he said. You stuffed it in your bag. “Alright, let’s go find the Kahuna!” He said as you were closing up your bag, and held the door open. Cynthia took a few steps, looked at you questioningly and she walked ahead of you. You shrugged and followed after her. Kukui locked the door and then took the lead.  
“I didn’t realize you had so many friends in Alola, Y/N.” Cynthia said, as you both followed Kukui.  
“I didn’t realize you cared so much about what I do.” You said, realizing it sounded a bit harsh you chuckled a little. She looked down on you, but didn’t smile. Simply made a ‘hm’ sound. You two continued to follow Kukui who greeted children and locals left and right. He seemed wildly popular. Only one or two of the locals stopped you and Cynthia, and asked about you two. It isn’t anything like at home, though. You finally reached a little town after traversing a bit of a climb.  
“Kahuna should be here. But, he’s a busy man.” Kukui lifted his hat to scratch his head before putting it back on and adjusting it. You were about to grab your phone from your back pocket when you heard a loud bellow. Your shoulders lurched with the sudden scare and all three of you quickly turned around. You saw a Tauros rushing towards you, full throttle. You froze, but Cynthia and Kukui both jumped out of the way. Your bag slipped off your shoulder, you couldn’t feel anything. The only thought that went through your head was ‘holy shit.’ You heard Cynthia yell something at you but you didn’t hear what. As the Tauros rampaged toward you, trying to stop itself in the dirt it slowed down just enough to meet your head with its own. You were face to face with a rampaging Tauros. You felt your knees turn to jelly. It had stopped dead in front of you, centimeters from your face. You fell down on your butt, too shocked to say anything. You saw something move from on top of it. You saw a young boy slip off of it’s back and run toward you. His black hair was in a ponytail. He yelled something and grabbed your shoulders. The ringing in your ears finally stopped.  
“W-what?” You finally said, interrupting whatever he was saying. He stopped talking. He was so young. You felt a hand hit the back of your head. You quickly grabbed where you got hit and looked back behind you. Cynthia was standing over you.  
“Apologize!” She ordered. You looked back at the kid.  
“S-sorry…” You said, obeying her without even thinking. The boy said something, but you didn’t hear him. Too distracted by the Tauros towering above you. You saw another person slide off the saddle when you got up and dusting yourself off, trying to compose yourself. You saw a large man with a yellow coat approach you.  
“Oh, gosh. Sorry about that. He’s new!” He grabbed the boy’s shoulder and let out a hearty laugh. The boy blushed. You smiled vacantly, and instinctively reached for your bag, gripping it for some sort of support. “Hello there!” His voice was deep and he reached out and grabbed your hand with one of his, it was huge and warm. “The name’s Hala, I’m the Kahuna of this island!”

After such an odd first impression, you figured it’d have been awkward. But, Hala’s hospitality and warm presence made everything feel like a home. The boy riding the Tauros was his grandson, Hau. Cynthia, Kukui and Hala were talking like they were the oldest friends, about absolutely everything. You admired Cynthia’s people skills, you were invited into their home and she settled in immediately. You sat adjacent from the Alolans’, you being sat next to Cynthia on a couch in Hala’s home. You awkwardly shuffled in your seat, while the three chatted. Hau looked as lost as you did, obviously not knowing what to do with three adults talking. 

You got up and walked over to him and whispered, “where’s the restroom?” He smiled politely and pointed down a hall. “Thanks,” you whispered again, glancing back you noticed they hadn’t stopped talking to notice you. You walked down the hall into the restroom. You flicked the light on and it was decorated with shells, and other things that deemed appropriate for a tropical bathroom. You turned on the sink to the coldest water there was and put your hands under it. It felt good to cool off, even inside the homes in Alola everything was hot. You rinsed for a moment and dried yourself off. You pulled out your phone and checked it. Your heart lept as you saw the word ‘Guzma’ appear as a text message. You slid it open before you could even check what the text was on your homescreen. What is actually two seconds felt like hours when you were waiting for the app to load. You saw a text that read ‘miss u cutie : (.’ Your heart leaped again, Guzma sent you this about 20 minutes ago, and you quickly responded. Your phone’s keyboard clicked as you typed out ‘Ugh, so bored here. I want to come see you.” You sent it and watched it. You knew he wasn’t going to respond right away but you still watched and waited for a moment. To your surprise, you saw a check and a ‘read at 7:57 p.m.’ pop up below your message. You felt you make some sort of expression but you were too excited to care, your stomach rose and fell again. You felt foolish, like a schoolgirl but you didn’t care. This was so much fun. You saw a message pop up and three ellipsis loaded. You anxiously waited at your phone for a response. Finally a message popped up that read ‘ill be @ po town all night’ you blinked and another message was there that said ‘come ovr if u can shorty.’ You typed without thinking ‘I’ll try.’ You locked your phone and held it against your chest.   
“What the hell is happening…” you muttered under your breath, but your smile was so uncontainable you had to calm yourself before you opened the door to go back out to the living room. You didn’t even notice that everyone was looking in your direction when you came out. You sat down and then frowned. “What?” You asked, looking around at their faces.  
“Know Team Skull, Y/N?” Hala asked you. He smiled at you politely.  
“Yes…?” You answered questioningly. You felt like this was a parent teacher conference and you were in trouble, but you didn’t know what for.  
“Not going to accuse you of anything, dear.” He sat back in the couch, “But Team Skull is a bad group of thugs, steal our Pokémon, they do!” He laughed and scratched his beard. You didn’t register it, and obviously figured he didn’t know what he was talking about.  
“Oh, uh,” you stuttered and looked at Hau’s face, who was concentrating on you. You looked at Kukui who was staring at you and realized he was the one who told Hala about your necklace. You glaced at Cynthia who wasn’t looking at you and was taking a sip of her drink. “I know… I’m not with them.” You finally answered, cracked under the pressure of everyone’s eyes. Why did you feel so guilty when you know you did nothing wrong? Guzma is not that man, but you’re still lying.  
“Well then, no need for such downer talk then, eh Kukui?” Hala let out a hearty laugh, and slammed his hand against Kukui’s back. Kukui smiled at everyone, and seemed a bit guilty.  
“Haha, yes… well I was actually just about to head out, and do some night sightseeing.” You said awkwardly as you stood up and grabbed your bag.  
“All on your own? Well I thought we were having a lovely time!” He stood up with you. Cynthia interrupted him.  
“All good now, Y/N yes? Go have some fun looking around.” She glanced at you but was obviously talking to the Alolans’. It seemed Hala took the hint, and you smiled at Cynthia. You were glad you were here with her, she knows you well and knows you don’t like these kinds of interactions and would rather be out on your own. But now, you have different intentions other than just going out…  
“Well if you must, have a good night, Y/N! It was such a pleasure to meet you.” Hala extended his hand again and shook yours with lots of strength. You laughed and smiled as you exited, waving goodbye to the group.

The trip to Po Town was an odd one, and you kept thinking about what Hala meant about team skull. You saw the same fortress in the distance that you did last night, except this time the lights were all lit. Your Charizard refused to go inside, and instead dropped you off in the front and shot off. You looked around, confused. Where were you? You thought about texting Guzma and reached for your phone. Before you could open it you heard a few voices. You turned and you saw a few of those guys with the blue hair you saw before. You weren’t sure if they were the same ones, they had their faces covered. You flinched and thought for a moment, before walking over and waving.  
“Hello there!” You smiled warmly, and one turned to look at you. He tapped the other one’s shoulder and they stood there looking at you as you walked over to them. They were both tall as well. Was that just a thing in Alola?  
“Er... “ One stuttered and they looked at each other. You stood for a second before breaking the silence.  
“Where’s Guzma?” You said, still smiling. They furrowed their brows before glancing at each other once more. They stepped back and reached for their pockets.  
“We won’t let you get in so easily, lady.” One said as he took a battle position. You flinched again, what?  
“Wait, dude, I don’t wanna battle you…” You said as you stepped forward, arms open.  
“You’re not battling me, you’re battling us!” As he said that both of the men sent out two Pokéballs. Out of one came a Golbat, and the other a lizard Pokémon you’ve never seen before. A twinge of annoyance made your eye twitch. What the hell is this? “You think you can get to the boss without getting through a few of us? We’ve seen your kind before.”  
“Fine.” You said as you stepped back. You looked through your bag to find your Pokémon, you obviously weren’t ready for a damn battle. You gritted your teeth, what was their problem? Why were they being so hostile? You grabbed your Torterra and threw him out. He crashed down and was ready for battle, as he always has been. He roared at the two smaller Pokémon and they shrunk back for a moment.  
“Poison fang!” One of the grunts shouted and the Golbat came down and flew at Torterra’s neck. You gasped, what the hell was that?  
“Sand attack, Salandit!” The other grunt yelled and the lizard grabbed a clawful of dust and chucked it at your Torterra’s face. He groaned again and shook his head.  
“You twats aren’t playing fair!” The sudden attacks threw you back a few steps. What was up with these guys? They are acting like villains.  
“Once we’re done with you, we will snatch your Pokémon!” One said as he moved his arms around spasmodically. What? Steal your Pokémon? What the hell is wrong with these kids. You reared back and a scowl grossed your face as you thought out your attack plan. Your mouth opened ready to order your Torterra with a plan to wreck their lives before you heard his voice.  
“Woah, what’s going on here?” You heard Guzma say and you turned and saw him at the gate of the town. The two boys switched personalities almost instantaneously.  
“B-boss!” One said as he drew his Pokémon back to him.  
“N-nothin’! We were just teaching this intruder a lesson!” The other said as he also drew his Pokémon back to him. “We… we figured we’d take her Pokémon when we were done with her! To add to the collection!” He said adjusting his bandana. Your eyes widened for a moment before locking onto Guzma, shock and anger creased your eyes. Guzma was staring at the grunt mouth slightly agape, before looking at you for a second then back at the grunts.  
“Back to work…” He muttered as his head lowered to look at the ground. What was this all about? The collection? Your thoughts raced as your deep fears and comments that people have had of Team Skull connected in your mind.  
“Boss, she-” One of the grunts started.  
“Now, boys.” Guzma snapped back looking at him with a powerful leadership over them. Like puppies, they scampered off. Your Torterra grunted again and waddled back behind you, sniffing at something in the grass. Guzma was now standing in front of you, he’s looking down and you can’t see his eyes. He’s wearing his goggles now. You don’t know what’s going on, but you feel calm. You await his response patiently. “Listen…” He starts.  
“I know.” You cut him off. Even though you were calm, you didn’t feel anything, like you weren’t there. This was so wrong. “I’ve heard things about this... “ He’s looking at you now, he looks worried and his eyes are sad. “I regret last night, we both should forget about it.” What were you saying? You loved it, and you came to see him again not break it off. Stop it! “It was a fling, I’ve never done anything like it before and it was a mistake, see you around Guzma.” Your stomach dropped. You thought about saying something along those lines but you never figured you would. You really liked Guzma, and as you turned you were reassured by your steady feet that this was right. This was a rollercoaster of emotions you had no idea what was happening. You looked at Guzma for a moment and he was staring at you, eyes wide and mouth agape. He looked like a lost puppy in the rain, one hand was extended out in a futile attempt to reach out to you. He was speechless. Your steps didn’t imprint anything in your shoes, you felt light. These past two days were impossible, you have never done anything even remotely like this.  
“So that’s it then?!” You heard him yell, and you turned back. He was angry this time, his hands were balled into fists, one foot stepped forward to you. “You’re just going to turn away like everyone else?!” You still heard some sadness in his yell. Your heart skipped a beat in anxiety as you didn’t like when people yelled at you, especially in such a bizarre situation. The champion of Sinnoh who slept with a gang lord, trying to break it off after barely 24 hours. Your stomach was in knots. “After all this time?” He shouted again, his voice almost cracking. All this time? You just met him.  
“What… are you talking about?” Your voice was a lot quieter than you had intended, and you cleared your throat awkwardly. He stepped forward to you.  
“My whole life I looked up to you, and you’re just like everyone else? Turning away when you see who I am? So what if I do this, so what if I take what is due to me?” His words were in a flurry and it was hard to follow. He was towering over you, and you were scared of his dark angry face. He looked so much different. “No one’s going to give you what you want, so you have to take! You know that don’t you, champ? You know what it’s like.” He grabbed your shoulders. “I know you know what I mean. You know me.” He slouched down over you and you shrunk back.  
“G-guzma you’re scaring me…” You turned your head from him, but didn’t fight back. You didn’t want to hurt him, you thought. You looked to your Torterra who was fast asleep. Your stomach rolled again and a lump in your throat formed. You glanced back at Guzma. His face was dark and his eyes were sunk, but a small grin was found on his mouth. It was wicked, it wasn’t warm like how it used to be.  
“You’re mine now. It’s not ending this way, not when you so willingly came to me. Not when we got this far. Not after all this time…” His voice trailed off and one of his hands ran down to the small of your back and pulled you forward.  
“Guzma… please…” You whimpered, you felt so weak. You were letting him do this. Thunder roared in the far distance. It was going to rain. For a small moment he looked at you shocked, and a little doubtful of what he was doing. It was gone as soon as it came, and he grabbed the back of your head and forced his tongue into your mouth. You gave in immediately and let your body go limp. You wanted to do this to begin with, not like this, but any way is fine now. You stopped caring, all these emotions for this stranger were too much. He was aggressive and he pushed both hands under your butt and lifted you up. You didn’t kiss back but his tongue swirled around your mouth violently. He was draining you of your energy, and it felt good. You wrapped your arms meekly around his neck, and he took more from you. You felt the first drop on your shoulder and as Guzma said before, it started pouring. The parts you were connected stayed dry under you two, and you moaned quietly. As the rain started getting heavier you couldn’t tell if you were crying or not. He continued kissing you for a long time, grabbing you and moving down to your neck. You couldn’t tell but he has been walking. He walked and pressed you against the wet wall to the city. He continued kissing you and a feverish hand reached to your shirt and pulled it up. He snatched it off of you and threw it on the ground, soon after your bra came. He had his face pressed into your neck, and you couldn’t see him. He put you down, but you continued to lean against him, your legs were weak. You were worried and upset but couldn’t help the pleasurable rushes you felt go between your legs. You were cold from the rain, and felt little coverage especially now that you were topless. He grabbed your waist and forced you to turn around. You were hesitant but he didn’t let up. You pressed your hands against the wall and your butt was against his legs. He had to crouch a bit to line his waist up to your butt. Your head hung low as the rain hit the back of it. You stared at the ground thinking about nothing as he pulled down your shorts. He was fumbling and shaking. For a small moment as he was fidgeting behind you, you saw Barry’s face. You closed your eyes tight, you can’t think about him now. You felt him slip a finger inside you and you sighed heavy, you were so wet and you don’t know why. It felt good. He touched around your entrance some more, before spreading you open and you felt the soft head of his dick prod against it. He slipped it in without much hesitation. You tightened when you heard him pant and moan out. He was very hard inside you and you squinted as he pushed against your womb, it was slightly painful. The rain against your back let up and his shadow loomed over you. He placed a hand against the wall as well and began thrusting. You moaned out and your fingers curled up. Your head dropped and you looked between your legs and saw his pants still on his legs. You watched his legs fidget as he thrust into you. His thrusts were short and fast. His grasp on your waist was tight as the pleasure made his fingers spasm without control. You heard him murmur curses as he continued to push into you. You closed your eyes and moaned out, feeling him deep, from behind he didn’t run against your g spot as much as you’d have liked. But the fact that he was doing this at all turned you on enough to make you sensitive enough that any sensation would feel amazing. You panted out of sync with him as he changed pace randomly. You lifted your head for a moment to turn around and look at him over your shoulder. He met your eyes. His expression scared you but turned you on even more. His eyebrows were furrowed but one was slightly raised. His mouth was open in a slight snarl. His hair was wet and draped around his face messily as he looked down on you. He was covering you completely like an umbrella and continued thrusting short and hard. The sight of him caused you to involuntarily tighten and he closed his eyes tight.  
“Guh… Y/N…” He grabbed your waist tighter and raised his chin as his hips shook violently. Your head dropped again as you felt the hot fluid flood inside you. It filled you instantly as it came out hard hitting against your womb. You moaned out as his hips were pressed against your butt as close as they could be. He stood like that for a moment before pulling out and you immediately collapsed. You were sat on the ground, and you looking away from him. You were scared to for a moment, but you mostly didn’t know what to do. You felt his arms wrap around your shoulders. He was squatting now and was covering your entire naked body with his as he hugged you tightly. His face was pressed against the top of your head. You closed your eyes and let out a pathetic whimper as you pressed into him, between his legs. His shoulders started to shake and his breath came out hard, for a moment you thought he was laughing. He held you tighter as you heard a sad moan come from his mouth. “I-I’m so sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” he continued saying over and over as he sobbed. You didn’t know what to do, you felt so bad for him. You weren’t mad at what he just done. You reached up and wrapped your arms around him as far as they could go, but you couldn’t reach all the way around him. His sobbing didn’t stop. “I’ll stop… I’ll stop… I’m sorry… I promise... This destruction...“ He was saying it over and over it didn’t even seem intelligible anymore. You remained silent. For the longest while you two stayed like that as he slowly stopped sobbing as hard.  
“I know.” Is all you said. When you did, he stopped. He moved and stood up, looking down on you, still sitting on the muddy ground. He took his jacket off and draped it around your shoulders silently. He was crouching over you caringly. His whole demeanour has changed. Then without warning he leaned down grabbed you under your legs and lifted you up. You felt unbalanced and hung onto him tightly. You were so happy to be treated like this after that. He carried you as he began to walk toward the town. ‘My clothes…’ you thought to yourself but you didn’t say anything. You were shivering and your lip was blue, and his jacket wasn’t any warmer. The rain had let up a little, and you looked at Guzma. His white hair wasn’t sticking up everywhere anymore, and was low and wet. His eyes were red, and had obviously just been crying. You clung onto him tighter, and wrapped the jacket around you more so you were covered as you entered the public place.

Two grunts stood in front of you, dumbfounded. There you two stood, at the entrance hall of the mansion you were in last night. You, completely naked except for Guzma’s jacket, and Guzma, red faced and tired looking and serious. Both of you dripping wet.  
“Her clothes are outside the gates, go get them and wash them.” He ordered a pink haired female grunt. “Go get Plum.” He ordered the other. They didn’t say anything, stared for a moment then ran off in opposite directions. You were embarrassed. Standing there naked in nothing but a soaking wet over-sized jacket and your sneakers. He had a hand on your shoulder as he guided you up the stairs. He took you down the same path as he did the other night to his room. Although for all purposes you had every right to be miserable, to be mad and to hate him, you didn’t. In fact you felt pretty content, you felt sad but in a bittersweet feeling that reached all the way to your fingertips. You weren’t sure what was happening anymore, and you didn’t ask anymore, just let it happen. He opened a door that was next to his room, it was a bathroom. He pushed you along inside and shut the door behind the both of you. He didn’t say anything, except scoot past you to the tub shower, and turn the shower on to hot. He didn’t look at you, as he reached into a closet and got a towel out and draped it over the curtain rail. He was so tall his head reached over the curtains. He hung onto the rail for a moment and sighed. The air started filling with the warm mist that began coming off the water. He turned to you. “Y/N… You can stay here tonight if you want to, get cleaned up. I hope you don’t think too much in the shower and start hating me even more.” He looked at you, his eyes were deeply scarred with bags. Without thinking you stepped forward and reached out to give him a hug. You felt your arms being chafed by the wet fabric of the jacket. He returned the hug desperately.  
“I’ll stay.” You murmured. His hands enveloped your shoulders as he pushed you back. Without a word he walked past you and out the door, careful to not have it open to much as he did so. You stood for a moment and listened to his wet footsteps walk away from the bathroom.

As you dried yourself off, you didn’t think of much. The words ‘just live it’ kept repeating in your mind, a thoughtful advice from yourself. You were warm and clean now, it felt good to be dry. You heard a knock on the door and you wrapped a towel around yourself. You cracked the door open and fully expected it to be Guzma, but instead you were greeted with a young woman with pink and yellow pigtails. She was the woman in the photo you saw. In her hands she had clothes, and she held them out to you. She didn’t look impressed, and seemed impatient as she chewed her gum. People like that make you anxious, so without a word you took the clothes. She stared at you for a moment, blew a bubble in her gum and walked away. What the hell was that about. You closed the door and gratefully put on the clean white tee and grey pajama shorts. It felt clean, like a hotel.

You knocked on the door, and walked in, as you felt completely out of place. You weren’t even sure if this was Guzma’s room. But inside you saw him there, fresh out of the shower similar to you. He had a towel draped around his shoulders, standing by his bed looking at his phone. He was wearing his pajamas and a white tee, like you.  
“H-hey…” He said, putting down his phone and quickly walking to you, giving you his full attention immediately. You looked down and smiled for a moment. He was standing over you, looking concerned. You leaned your damp head into him, he quickly returned the gesture by putting an arm on your back.  
“I… want to go to bed…” You said, the soft comfort of the clean clothes and his warm chest made you realize how tired you actually were.  
“Yeah, of course, lay down.” He guided you to his bed and you laid down in it, it too felt clean, the sheets soft, cool and white. He grabbed his phone, flicked off the lamp and the room was dark. As you put the sheets over yourself you saw the door open and the light outside came in. He was leaving.  
“No! Guzma, wait.” You said bolting upright. He turned to you, you couldn’t see his face and he was quiet. “I… want you to stay with me tonight too.” You said, leaning back slightly embarrassed. Why were you embarrassed? He looked down for a moment, and you couldn’t see what his expression was. He slowly closed the door. You heard his footsteps come toward you, and then the bed squeaked with his weight as he got under the covers with you. He wasn’t touching you, you figured he was scared to. You didn’t really want to cuddle either. But laying side by side with him you reached down and grabbed his hand. Holding it you sighed, it was so comfortable. You were so worn you fell asleep quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things were pretty depressing and fast paced i know, but its just because i was trying to simulate how it feels to be completely unfeeling about an event thats happening too fast

**Author's Note:**

> If people like this enough I'll draw art of it.
> 
> Also thank you for your comments! I really enjoy reading them! If any of you have suggestions for future chapters or have questions I will (heavily) consider/ answer right away!


End file.
